


To love must be to destroy

by imaginemoonlight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Abusive Parents, Akumatized Ladybug, Baking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Cute, Death, Depression, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Getting to Know Each Other, Hawk Moth Reveal, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inappropriate Humor, Kissing, Kwamis Are Gods, Life Partners, Made For Each Other, Magic, Meeting the Parents, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paris (City), School, Screaming Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Swearing, Terrorism, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10083062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginemoonlight/pseuds/imaginemoonlight
Summary: Cat noir and ladybug are fighting Eiffel terror and defeat her, but there's an accident and Chat finds out Ladybug's identity.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay class! Get into your seats." Marinette's teacher called out. "And shut up while your at it!"

Everyone obeyed and got into their seats silently, taking nervous glances at each other. Their science teacher was strict, but this was a lot even for her.

"Today we will be dicecting some frogs. And I don't want to hear anyone complaining or gagging because if I do, you will get an F and are going straight to the principles office!" She screeched

Their teacher was walking around the room, tossing frogs at each pair of desks, almost getting it into Chloe's hair, causing her to scream at their teacher.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!  Do you know how long it took for me to get my hair like this? Four hours! Now you better get your sorry little teacher but over here right now and apologize before I call daddykins!"

"That's it Chloe! Go to the principles' office right this instant!"

Chloe pouted, but obeyed, muttering to herself while she was exiting. 

"I wonder what put her in such a crappy mood today." My best friend Alya whispered while I was trying to look at what Adrien was writing

"I know, it seems like someone is trying to put everyone in that mood right now." I whispered back. 

Right after I said that, the window shattered, covered some students with small pieces of glass.

"Muah ha ha!" Came a screech from the classroom door. "Well, it seems like you've got yourselves in quite a sticky situation." Said a girl that looked a lot like Chloe, except she was wearing a black suit with purple and yellow stripe along it. 

I looked over to the kids that were covered in glass, now it was a black slime that prevented them from moving.

I looked back over to Adrien, and found that he was gone, probably to a safe spot. Good I tell myself at least he should be safe. 

I opened my small purse, and whispered to tiki, my quami, that we needed to transform. She quickly nodded and I ran out of the room, just as my classmates that had touched the glue were suddenly wearing the same outfit as Chloe except they had a huge Eiffel Tower on the front. 

I found the closest closet, and jumped in. I told tiki "Spots on!" And I was surrounded by a pink light, turning me into the superhero-Ladybug.

 

Adrien ran back into the classroom, now as his alter ego-Cat Noir, but Chloe wasn't there.

Now, everyone in there looked like they were minions to Chloe. They were wearing the same outfits, but with a large Eiffel Tower on the front.

He ran to the window and started to scale the outside of the building up to the roof. 

There, he saw Chloe and  ladybug, and lost his focus on the acumatized victim, just watching ladybug.

"Cat Noir! Stop staring at me and help me!" Her yelling snapped him out of his daze. "The accuma's in her necklace!"

"No problem my lady." He replied, and took his baton out of his belt, and extended it. 

"Chloe, my dear, why don't you come here so that we can stop this cat-astophe."

"I am not Chloe you fucking idiot! For I am Eiffel Terror! Now prepare to be demolished!" 

"Well, if you want to be that way, I guess that I'm ready to fight. What about you my lady?"

"Oh Chat, you know I would love to." 

"Bring it bitches!"

"Oh Chat! Her launguage... it must stop! Ohh."

Ladybug had her hand to her forehead and has using such a funny sarcastic tone that Chat almost burst out laughing.

"Anything for you my dear!" Chat shouted to his lady, and hit Eiffel Terror to the ground, pinning her there.

"Oh Chat! Thank you so much for saving me! You are too kind."

"Your acting, it's repulsive! Just kill me now and put me out of my misery!"

"Oh, we can do far better than that." Chat yanked the necklace from Eiffel Terror's neck and threw it to ladybug "A gift to you my lady!"

"Aww Chat, you shouldn't have." Lady bug threw the necklace on the ground, but it didn't break.

"What the hell-" 

Chloe was suddenly on her feet again, with her minions at her side, and Chat was on the opposite side of the rooftop.

"Chat! Are you okay?!" Shouted ladybug

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied and jumped back on his feet.

"Aww, how cute, young love. But did you really think that you could get rid of me that easily?"

She walked over and put her necklace back on. 

"Give me your miraculous and all of this will be over!" She said while gesturing around them.

Chat looked around and saw that almost everyone in Paris was a mindless slave and they were climbing to the roofs and to the edges.

"Lucky Charm!" Screamed Ladybug while throwing her yoyo up into the air. 

It came back down with a gallon size jug of water. "Water? What am I supposed to do with this?" 

She quickly started to look around, then started to run for the minions, throwing water on them before they jumped.

"Ladybug! What are you doing?" Chat screamed, but then he saw that everyone that Ladybug had thrown water into was turning back.

He turned back to Eiffel Terror who was looking straight into his eyes and said "That little bitch."

"If you say one more thing about my lady, I swear, I will destroy you. CATACLYSM!"

Chat was surrounded by neon green light, and his hand had black bubbles in it.

"Ladybug! Please come back! I could use a little help!" And she came. And was standing by him. A team.

"Everyone has been changed back! Your all alone."

"I may be alone, but I am still more powerful than the two of you combined!"

"Want a bet?" Asked Ladybug "Chat! Now!"

And Chat noir grabbed the necklace with his cataclysm, destroying it, and releasing the acuma.

"Time to de-evilize!" And ladybug threw her yoyo at the butterfly, trapping it. Then, she released it. Saying "By by little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!"

And Paris was surrounded by ladybugs, repairing all damage that was done.

Chat looked down at his ring, it was flashing, and so were ladybug's earings.

"Ladybug! We have to go, we're about to detransform!"

But Ladybug just looked at him with blank eyes, and fell down, rolling down the side of the roof.

"Ladybug!" Chat called out, and ran toward her, catching her a foot away from the ground. 

"Ch-chat no, I have to go before I change, you can't see me." She tried to get up but fell back down into Chat's arms. 

"Oh no! What happened?" But her eyes were closed, and her breathing was shallow.

That was when he saw it, there was a dagger in her abdomen.

"My lady! No! We have to get you to a doctor!" And Chat buried his head in her shoulder, when he herd something that sounded like sparkles.

And she de-transformed. Chat didn't understand, she still had three spots on her earings.

"What?! Marionette? How can this be? We-we have to get you to a healer.

Then, he looked at tiki. She was holding onto Marionette's arm, crying.

"Chat Noir! We have to take her to Master Fu! He can help her!"

Chat nodded, and he followed Riki's directions, running as fast as he could with his dying lady.

Then, he couldn't feel her breaths anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir goes to Master Fu's so that the healer can bring Marionette back, although Master Fu starts acting all weird. Also, there is a bit of romance between Adrien and Marionette, and Plag and Tiki.
> 
> Awwww!<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really excited for this chapter because it's really intense and sweet. Also, I have put in some references to other fandoms throughout this chapter. If you figure out what they are, and which fandom they are from, comment below. I'm really excited to see what all of you can find!  
> Also, if you have any ideas for my story or you would like me to make a reference to your fandom, please comment. I would love to hear all of your opinions!

Chat Noir ran into Master Fu's place, holding his lady, and with Tiki by his side. He saw a man in a red shirt and grey hair sitting on a cushion in the middle of the floor.

"Hello Chat Noir." He said without turning "Or do you prefer to go by Adrien?"

"Oh, well, Adrien is fine. Are you Master Fu?" Asked Chat

"Yes my young miraculous holder, that is me. How did you get here without your kwami's help?" Fu's voice was calm. Calmer than anyone else that Chat had ever heard. It bothered him considering he was holding the love of his life's dead body in his arms.

"Marionette, I mean Ladybug got stabbed in a fight," He said, trying to keep calm "and Tiki told me to bring her to you. That you could help."

"Ah yes. Set her down on the couch." Chat did as Fu told him to, but kept his eyes on the old man.

"So, can you save her?" He asked, worry in his voice.

"No, deary, not me. But, the healer can."

Now, the fact that he was so calm pushed Chat over the line. "Are you fucking kidding me?! My lady is dead now because of some stupid akuma and hawkmoth and you are just sitting here as calm as you can be! She was mine! I had her, I was supposed to save her, protect her, but now she's dead!" 

Chat de-transformed, and sat down on the floor, with his back supported by the couch, and started to cry. And yet, Fu was still calm. Which kept on making Adrien more and more pissed. 

"You must care for her very much to curse at a 186 year old, and the man who gave you your miraculous."

"Wait, you're the one who gave me my miraculous?"

"Why yes, don't you remember me?"

"Vaguely."

"Okay, now, do you care for her or not?"

"Yes, I care for her." Adrien said while wiping his tears "Very much actually, I-I love her."

"Oh my dear biscuit, you should know this. To love is to destroy, and to be loved means to be destroyed."

"Stop calling me pet names, and save Marionette!"

"Okay, Wayzz, go get the healer, and bring him in here, tell him that Ladybug has been killed, and we need his expertise."

Adrien still couldn't see very well, so he didn't catch the green turtle kwami fly across the room "Who the fuck is Wayzz, and who is this healer guy?"

"He is the one who will save your lady, my boy, now shut up, here he is."

In walked a man with a long white beard in a robe holding a coffee cup that said "I am the most magical broom in a broom closet of brooms"

"You have got to be shitting me." said Adrien

"I told you to shut the fuck up you little bitch!"

"Oooh, it looks like I struck a nerve there." Teased Adrien

Fu regained his calm as the healer spoke "I need silence to be able to work my magic, so, go sit by the wall."

Adrien suddenly couldn't do anything except for that. He heard Fu mumble "Damn it, he shouldn't of used that on me."

He also heard the healer chuckle and say "These are not the droids your looking for." That Star Wars reference was so funny, that Adrien actually let out a small chuckle, despite the circumstances.

The healer hovered his hands over Marionette's body, and pink sparkles came out of them. Adrien could hear him quietly chanting, and the longer he chanted, the more his hands shook. After about a half an hour, he stopped.

"Why did you stop?" Asked Adrien, not bothering to hide the worry in his voice.

"She is breathing, and is stable." After that one sentence, he left, Master Fu with him. They were both talking in hushed voices and Adrien ran over to Marionette, and keeled by her. She _was_ breathing!

 

"Oh, thank god Marionette. Your alive." someone said

Her head twitched to the side a little bit, to where someone was. Wait, that was _Adrien!_  "What Adrien, what are you doing here, and where am I?"

"Don't worry about it. All that matters is that your okay." He had tears in his eyes, and had the biggest smile she had ever seen.

"Well what happened?" She asked beginning to sit up, and there was a sharp pain in her stomach, and in her heart. She clutched both, wincing.

"Oh, you probably don't want to do that." He said, getting her to lay back down "You-you had died and-"

"Wait what?!" She asked in complete shock

"Chloe, she-she stabbed you and you fell off the roof, but I caught you before you fell."

"No, Chat Noir caught me, wait..."

"Yes, Marionette, I'm Chat Noir."

"Holy shit! I kissed you! Oh my god! I kissed you!"

"Oh, thank you for that. Even though I didn't know that it happened, I'm glad that I got a kiss from the love of my life."

"Wait, which one of us are you talking about, Marionette, or Ladybug?"

"Well, at the time, it was Ladybug, but since you are her, I just realized that I had begun to love you as Marionette, but I just thought that you wouldn't want me, so I went for Ladybug, and now I know why-It was because you were her. I can't believe that I didn't see it earlier."

"Actually, Adrien I have had the biggest crush on you since you first came to school."

"Wait, really?"

"Yes Adrien, I have."

"Okay well in that case-"

Before Adrien could finish his sentence, Marionette, pulled him down for a kiss. It was long, and sweet. She put her hands in his hair, and he gently cradled her back with his arms. At one point, Adrien had gotten on the couch, and Marionette was on his lap.

"You should know," Adrien said between kisses "I have been in love with you since we met."

"I know kitty. I'm just glad to have you as mine."

"I am" He replied "That's all I ever was."

Just then, someone came into the room. 

"Oh god, do you have to do that on my couch, now there is like weird cooties or something on my couch from your little kissing session there." He shook his head with his tongue out, as if he was trying to erase the memory.

"Sorry Fu. I'll take her back to her house. I'm sure that her parents are worried sick."

"Good Idea, let's go." Replied Marionette. She stood up, and grabbed Adrien's hand, heading for the door. "Wait a minute. Where's Tiki?"

"I thought that she was with you Chat Noir." Said Master Fu

"No, now that I think about it, where's Plag?"

"I don't have them." Master Fu said, but there was a way that he was looking at the couple mad Marionette skeptical.

"Okay, so in that case, you wouldn't mind us taking a little look around. Would you?" She said, power in her voice "Master." 

He hesitated before speaking. It was brief, but Marionette could hear it "No problem."

Adrien and Marionette looked around. Eventually, they found them in the fridge, and they were in the middle of a kiss.

"What are you doing in here" Asked Adrien. Amusement in his voice.

"Marionette!" Tiki squealed, and flew at Marionette, and hugged her neck. "You're okay!"

"I know Tiki, now what was all that we just saw in there?"

"Oh, well," She giggled "Plag has been my boyfriend for about 5000 years now."

"Oh, that's so sweet Tiki!"

"I know, now we have to go back to your house, I'm sure that your parents are worried sick!"

"Plag and I will walk you."

"Okay then, now I think that we can go."

And they left, Plag and Tiki in Marionette's bag, and Marionette holding Adrien's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How cute! I am shipping all of them right now! I really love this chapter, and I am really excited for the chapters coming. I am really sorry, but I made it happy, and It is going to get really dark again soon, so prepare your emotions.


	3. Chapter 3

Marionette and Adrien were walking down the Paris streets at sunset, holding hands.

"Okay, so this is a bit... new for us." said Mari

"Yeah, things will be a bit different from now on." replied Adrien

They looked at each other and blushed, then looked away.

"Marionette? Adrien? What the hell are you two doing?!" asked Mari's best friend Alya running up to them

"What? Alya, wh-what are you doing out here?" 

That's when Adrien noticed Nino running after her. 

"I was with Nino. We," she cleared her throat "were on a date at the museum."

"Wait, since when have you guys been dating?" questioned Adrien looking between Alya and Nino 

"Oh, about a month, I'm surprised you guys didn't notice. Now when did you too happen?" asked Nino

"Um, 30 minutes ago." replied Adrien

"Huh. Well, the two of you should know that we have been shipping this since y'all met." said Alya with a smile on her face.

"Really?" asked Mari

"Yeah." Alya said it like it was a fact "Girl, have you seen the way you guys look at each other?" She made a heart shape with her hands.

Marionette was about to reply when there was a loud boom, and a man at the end of the street started to come towards them, holding his neck like he was choking, and he fell to the ground.

"Alya! Nino! Mari! Come on! We have to get you inside!" yelled Adrien, he knew that it was an akumatized victum. 

He helped get them all inside a building, and into the basement.

"Are all of you okay?" He asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." coughed Marionette

That's when he saw that Alya and Nino were passed out on the floor.

"What?" he asked

"I don't know... Wait..." Marienette stopped.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to make this so sad. But, don't worry! This is a multi chapter fanfic. It will get better!
> 
> (Maybe)  
> *Evil Laugh*


End file.
